


Forget Who I Was

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: TJ and Menlo used to be friends





	Forget Who I Was

TJ and Menlo used to be best friends. Halfway through elementary school, they went separate ways, and they became somewhere along the lines of frenemies. Upon entering secondary school, TJ and Menlo have grown closer once more. The Ashleys thought it was scandalous for the two becoming friends, and Ashley A had spread a rumor that the boys were dating.

TJ and Menlo, in response, decided to play at the rumor like a game. Vince hadn’t liked it, but TJ found himself sticking by Menlo rather than chasing after Vince. He found himself getting annoyed when Spinelli would constantly rag on Menlo and his friends – which included Randall. Things became tricky when the gang dissipated.

But TJ found his new place among Menlo and Randall. It seemed like they had become an island. Soon after, it seemed as though they were dropped off the face of the earth. Menlo was the first to hold hands without precipice. TJ was the first to kiss the other boy. They were the first out couple at Third Street High School, and they stuck together no matter the consequences.


End file.
